


Sunset Talk

by lreggiani00



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Bisexual Character, Confessions, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, Multi, but peter loves her anyway, michelle is dumb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 18:10:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18211790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lreggiani00/pseuds/lreggiani00
Summary: MJ is a mess when it comes to express her feelingsPeter knows it and has learnt to read her behaviour





	Sunset Talk

They were on the roof of some fucking building in Manhattan and she was sweating because if she told him was in her mind there were only two options: it could all backfire and destroy everything that they had difficulty build in the past year or it could go smoothly and he simply accepts her for who she is. The second one seems a little bit odd, even knowing Peter as much as she does.

After pining after one another for at least some months, she finally asked him out in the weirdest way possible and he had the audacity to laugh in her face before accepting the invite and tell her that he had had the intention to ask her out for quite a while but didn’t have the courage to do it. Their first date was a completely disaster because she left the planning to the Bug-Boy as a revenge of not mastering the courage to do something so simple as asking her out. Their Friday failed miserably because Peter tried to overdo it with things that she liked and not with things that they liked to do together and it backfired directly in his face when she spent half an hour facing a wall of a museum instead of speaking with him. Or maybe it was his plan all along: taking her on the only night of the month when the MOMA was open overtime as a special event for a new painting and letting her be herself in her habitat, without the risk of embarrassing himself with some lame tentative of keeping up the conversation over some fancy dinner in some stupid fancy restaurant.

Maybe that was the key to their relationship: having few things that they liked to do together and a lot of stuff that they liked to do individually, but they both know that seeing the other in their natural element was one of the most beautiful things on the world. Michelle could watch – listen to him rambling about some nerdy stuff seemed a little too much - Peter work some random robot or trying to hack his Spider-Man suit without Tony finding out for hours. She supposes that he could do the same thing when she is in some Art Museum or drawing or reading or writing or doing some nerdy stuff of her type.

She wasn’t the kind of person that talks freely about her feelings, but she is always up for speaking about her idea about some stupid law passed by the Parliament or about how much unfair life was for some people. He was the kind of person whose face speaks for them and his feelings were always shown even when he wanted to hide them; this was the way he used to trap her into speaking about their feelings and it was always on the top of one random building in New York City. The first times it was in Queens, near their house, but as their relationship grow stronger he started to take on his favourite spot around the city and it always had some breathtaking view of their native city. That day it was a building in Manhattan, it had some big banner of the company that worked on the first 30th floors, while the rest was used as apartments, it faced Central Park that was incredibly pink in that period of the year thanks to the blossoming of some plant.

It was the first time that she asked him to go on some building to talk, it usually was to paint the view of just hang with each other in some private space. He was nervously looking at her side ways as if checking if she was really there and then back to his hands just in time to think that he was not be seen by her. “I know that it looks strange that I asked you to talk but I have some important stuff to tell you and I’ve been obsessing over it for at least for a month and I can’t take it anymore” she started and it just freaked him out even more.

“Please don’t dump me. I know that I can be a better boyfriend, I swear that I’ll reduce my time on patrol, if that’s what is bothering you” he started to ramble, putting on himself some guilt that he didn’t have as usual. “Peter, fucking calm down. I’m not going to dump you, I’m afraid that you will do it after what I’m going to tell you” she replied, her voice going quieter as she continued with her sentence.

“But you always tell me that you will dump me on the top on some fucking building if I miss one of our dates for Spider-Man and I arrived late of an hour the last month” he tried to explain his flow of thought and she smiled slightly to herself for how cute he was, not that she was gonna tell him, not even after a year of relationship.”I would have dumped your ass back then if I was angry about it, I’m not crazy enough for keeping it up for a month with your science bullshit if I don’t want to be with you”, he quickly turned to her and tried to force a smile on his face but failed miserably. “But you said that you loved my science ass” he muttered and she was obligated to reply with a “Because your science ass has won us the National Championship, you nerd”.

She said those words with such an affectionate voice that when he looked at her he finally put up a smile that reached his eyes, she rolled her eyes because she loved that boy enough to care about his opinion on her, something that she usually didn’t worry about. “Don’t let it go to your mind, loser” she snarked, trying to rebuild her mask of girl-without-a-heart; she failed when he put his head on her shoulder and kissed softly her neck because she sighed softly at the contact. “Now that I’m a little less worried that you’re not gonna break up with me, do you want to tell me why we are illegally on the roof of some Company that you would probably like to sue for some serious reason?” he kind of formulated the question with a phrase enough long to fool her into replying only to the last part: “This one is pretty good, at least they pay the same their employee regardless of their gender or the colour of their skin”.

She started listing the things that said company did right and wondered if writing them a letter about a better way to treat their waste would be a little disrespectful or totally over the line; he let her talk and replied only when she asked for his opinion, he had one other thing to do: memorize how her frame looked against the reddish light that the sunset was starting to set on the atmosphere. “Peter, you smart ass, you tried to distract me from what I had to say”, she snapped him out of his trance and he grinned before telling her that it was a way like any other to postpone her dumping. The wink he threw her turned the situation from kinda sad to completely fun and they started laughing and mocking each other.

When she had recomposed herself, Michelle tried again to initiate the conversation, but he interrupted her again with a kiss that led to some serious making out. She tried to stop it two times, but he had some pretty convincing ways to keep her when he wanted: on his lap with their lips linked together; it took her all of her will to put some space between her boyfriend and herself and start the topic that she wanted to talk about. “I want to talk about a serious matter and you have to stop distract me with your fucking soft lips” she deadpanned him and he slightly raised his shoulders to apologize for something that he wasn’t sorry for.

“Okay, I will be a good boy and I won’t try to distract you anymore. But you have to say it pretty quickly, because it’s getting pretty late and the sunlight will end in about ten minutes” he informed her. She did a quick thinking about everything that they had done and passed together, telling him was worth losing all of that? Yes, it was because it was who she was and she wanted him to know. “This won’t change the feeling I have for you, because I started to suspect about it before we got together and I have come to the conclusion only around Christmas. I had to process it myself, before being ready to tell someone else and you are the first and the only one whose opinion matters to me”.

“MJ, what are you talking about?” he asked confused, because he had seen her weird during the winter break, but he hadn’t asked her about it because he know that she would talk only on her terms and that she hated when someone tried to force her to speak. “I’m bi” were her simple words and Peter raised an eyebrow and replied with a “So what? I’ve known it since your comment on Rey when me and Ned forced you to watch Star Wars with us”.

She couldn’t believe it, he had knew even before she knew herself. He found out with a dumb comment that she did on Daisy Ridley and she didn’t even thought about it when she said it because it was kinda innocent and completely not related to her bisexuality. “Wait, so you are completely fine with it and it doesn’t trouble you a little” she stated, but it sounded a lot like a question and he replied: “I simply thought that you assumed that it was oblivious and that I had to know it myself. I just feel lucky because you choose me between all the people in the world and we both know it’s literally all”.

She smiled softly at him and peaked him on the lips before he parted himself from her and added: “And wouldn’t it be hypocrite to be angry with you if I’m in the same position?”. It was her time for raise both eyebrows and he raised his shoulder apologetic again and she started laughing at the situation: she had worried for at least four months without reason.

The following day Spider-Man was spotted wearing a bi pride flag as a cape and she smiled at her phone while watching the photos on Twitter; she reposted one of them with the official profile that she, Ned and Peter were administrating together and added “Spider-Man doesn’t wear capes, unless it’s for a good reason :)”, then the exited the App and turned back to her new book.

**Author's Note:**

> leave a Kudos and I'll be happy  
> leave a comment and I'll scream of joy  
> contact me on tumblr: halfbloodlaura


End file.
